Hidden demons
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Sequel to Blood in the Shadows* Marik is acting strange. He's having intense nightmares, headaches and paranoia and he wouldn't tell anyone what's wrong. Can Elecktra, Anzu and Bakura find out what is going on in their friend's mind before an old enemy can appear and kill E and Amba?Crappy summary, yes sorry. COMPLETED! Finally...
1. Prolouge

Me: I'm back! And after a day too!

Bakura: Good for you.

E: Ah, ignore him.

Me: Disclaimer anyone?

E: Sorceress of the Nile does not own Yugioh, just me and Amba.

Me: Oh! And in case anyone is confused:

_'Mind link'_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Me: Hope that clears that up and meet, Marik and Elecktra's daughter, Amba!

Amba:Hi!

E: Happy reading!

* * *

A small neighborhood slept quietly as the silver stars winked in the sky above. At the end of the block, was a two story house with Egyptian cats on the lawn. Inside this house, a small family of three slept peacefully. This was the house of Elecktra and Marik Ishtar, as well as their small daughter, Amba who was seven years old. Marik loved his wife and daughter more then anything, but there was something waiting in the darkness that wanted to steal that love away.

_ 'Wake up, my weaker half.'_ Marik groaned in his sleep as a voice whispered in his mind.

_'Do you really think that I have forgotten?'_ He opened his eyes and his head began to pound to no end.

"Gah!" He cried out as he clutched his head. Elecktra groaned and sat up.

"Marik? What are you doing up?" She asked tiredly.

"I have a headache." Marik answered, clenching his hold on his hair.

"Do you want a Tylenol?" She asked. Marik growled as his head pounded more.

"Are you okay?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice. Then the pain stopped. Marik turned to his wife.

"No, I think I'm okay now." Elecktra didn't look convinced. Marik looked at his wife and offered a small smile. Then he saw something lurking in the dark behind Elecktra, holding a golden knife.

"E! Look out!" Marik cried and Elecktra turned to see Yami Marik holding the rod with the knife ready.

"Die magician!" He cried and Elecktra screamed as he stabbed her. Her body fell back into Marik's arms.

"NOOO!" Marik gasped sitting up and clutching the blankets. Marik panted and ran a hand though his hair.

"Marik? You okay?" Marik turned to see Elecktra looking at him with a concerned and tried look on her face. Marik flinched when his head began to hurt again. The same sharp pounding pain in his head.

"My head is hurting."

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"No!" Marik saw Elecktra flinch at the force of his voice.

"No, I'm okay. Just go back to sleep." Elecktra gave him a suspicious look and yawned.

"Alright, good night."

"Good night, Elecktra." He watched her as she lay back down on the pillows and fell back to sleep. Marik lay down with his arms folded behind his head.

'Was that just a dream? Weird, it felt so real.'

Buried deep inside the young man's mind, his darker half smirked, pleased with himself. True, it was only a dream, but it was also a vision of the torment that was to come, and Yami Marik would make sure of that.

* * *

Elecktra stretched as she woke up later that morning to see Marik still asleep next to her. She smiled down at her husband. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, and leaving the room to let him sleep. Him waking up in a cold sweat last night mildly freaked her out a little bit, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she went to the kitchen see Amba dressed in her uniform.

"Good morning, Amba." She greeted her daughter with a smile and she smiled back.

"Good morning Mom." Her smile faded when she didn't see Marik.

"Where is Daddy?" Elecktra frowned.

"Daddy had a nightmare last night and he's still asleep." Amba frowned.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Amba, but you better get to school." She handed her a bag and a bagel. Amba stuffed the bag into her schoolbag and hugged her mother before taking the bagel and stepping out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" She cried as she ran the street. Elecktra smiled as she watched her go. She walked back into the house and fixed herself and Marik breakfast. Her thoughts began to wander as she cooked. It was like he had seen something, something that wasn't good. She looked out the window.

'I wonder what it was. I'll ask Hiro, see what he can make of it.' She thought. Marik walked in tiredly and sat down at the kitchen island.

"Morning." Elecktra greeted.

"Morning." Marik greeted back. Elecktra pulled out two plates and placed a two pancakes on one and set it in front of Marik.

"Thanks." Elecktra nodded.

"Amba get to school?"

"Yea, you missed her. She was kinda sad not to say goodbye to you." Marik sighed. Elecktra poured herself a cup of coffee and fixed herself a pancake.

"So what was that dream about last night?" Marik froze.

"It was nothing." Elecktra eyed him.

"Marik, you're a terrible liar." Marik frowned.

"Don't worry about it okay?" Elecktra shrugged and didn't press, but it bothered her that he refused to tell her. Marik stood and took his plate and put it into the dishwasher.

"I'm going to go get ready." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the bedroom. Elecktra cleaned up the few dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"See you later, Elecktra." Marik said as he stepped out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a blue collared shirt.

"Bye Marik, I love you." They kissed and Marik walked out the door, leaving Elecktra alone. She sighed. Even then, she could tell he wasn't going to tell her about the dream, but it was strange. He wasn't so insecure around her. Something wasn't right, and Elecktra could feel it. She just couldn't tell what it was. She grabbed the phone and dialed Anzu's number, knowing the dancer would be around. To her surprise, Bakura answered.

"Hi Bakura."

"Oh, do you want to talk with Anzu, magician." Elecktra made a face. Bakura never failed to get on Elecktra's nerves and she never failed to get on his nerves.

"STOP REFERRING ME AS MAGICIAN BAKURA!" Elecktra yelled into the phone and she grinned when she heard Bakura groan on the other end.

"You're going to make me go deaf!"

"Good!" Elecktra paused when she heard shuffling and mumbling on the other end. Elecktra looked down to see Hana looking at her with a confused and weirded out look on her face.

"Oh stop looking at me like Hana." Elecktra groaned as she looked down at the chocolate lab.

"E? Are you there?" Anzu's voice came from the phone.

"Yea, I wanted to ask you and Bakura to meet me, I need to tell you something about Marik."

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

* * *

Me: Yea, sorry if this chapter was kindof boring.

E: It was meh.

Amba: What does meh mean?

Me: It's when E's reaction to the chapter is smack-dab in the middle.

Amba: Ohhhh.

Me: Anyways, thanks to Blood thirsty angle and Queen of the water for reviewing Blood in the Shadows. I intend to write another story where Amba and the twins (Rin and Akio) are grown up. I think that would be interesting. But until then, TTFN!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! This chapter is little less boring then the last one.

E: Joy, Yami Marik appears.

Me: When only for a few mintues.

E: Still.

Me: Anyways, I don't claim Yugioh, just E and Amba. Oh and in answer to Blood Thristy Angle, yes, I do intend to have Rin and Akio in this.

Rin: Told you Akio, she loves us too much.

Akio: :P Be quiet Rin!

Amba: You guys argue like Daddy and Uncle Bakura.

Rin/Akio: -_-

Me: Hehe, happy reading!

* * *

Marik frowned as he typed on the computer. The words seemed to fly off the page and buzz around his head like flies. The nightmare he had last night still crept in his mind and he couldn't shake the goosebumps he got thinking about the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard since Battlecity, and even he wasn't fond of THOSE memories. Marik stood and called one of the others to take his spot. He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He let the water soak his hair and run down his face, then he shook his head to dry off. He looked in the mirror and frowned. Before he was thinner and had dark (Almost black) circles around his eyes, apparently meeting Elecktra and have Amba was the best thing that happened to him. He gasped suddenly when his reflection changed. His hair lifted itself into thick spikes in random directions on his head, veins began to appear on his face and his eyes went dull, like they were dead. Marik drew back from the mirror and the Marik in the mirror grinned with sick twisted happiness.

"I know who is in your heart, Marik." He spoke. "And I'm going to break it." His laugh echoed in his mind as he dashed out of the bathroom and out the door, tuning out the calls of his workers. He had to tell someone, and the only person he could think of, was E.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Bakura said. He, Elecktra and Anzu were all standing outside of Anzu's dancing studio.

"Marik started to act like that since this morning."

"Yes, it's odd because Marik is NEVER secretive with me. He tells me everything." Elecktra sighed. Anzu took her hand and offered a smile.

"E, I've how you two are. I'm sure he'll tell you at one point." Bakura turned to see Marik running down the street with a panicked look on his face.

"Looks like he's going to tell you right now." Bakura remarked and the two women turned to see him.

"Elecktra, I need to talk to you." He gasped and she understood the underlying message:

'I need to tell you something, now!'

"Okay, do you want to go somewhere private?" He nodded and the four went inside the dancing studio.

* * *

"Whoa," Bakura muttered. He and the other three had gone up to their house that was attached to the dancing studio. Marik had just told them of the events in the bathroom at work.

"Yea, my guess is that my dark side will stop at nothing to see me broken again." Elecktra's fist clenched. She hated Marik's dark side with every fiber of her being and they both knew that.

"Elecktra, Listen," Elecktra turned to see Marik with sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"I think it's a good idea if you and Amba stay-"

"No!" She cut him off. Elecktra choked back the tears that were coming to her eyes before continuing.

"I'm not going to let him harm you again."

"E,"

"No! I don't want to see you get hurt again thanks to him!" Elecktra turned and bowed her head. She placed her one hand on the breakfast island and letting her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain.

"I would rather die, then stay away from you, or keep Amba away from you." She whispered. Marik's glare softened. He walked up to her and lifted her chin.

"Shh." He embraced her and she embraced back tightly, not wanting to let go, for fear that he would vanish if she did.

"If you're worried about Amba," Anzu spoke up. "She would be allowed to stay with us." They turned.

"Really?" Elecktra asked, hope in her voice. Anzu nodded.

"Rin and Akio love having her, they're almost like siblings." Marik smiled.

"Thanks Anzu, you don't know how grateful we are." Anzu nodded. Bakura and Anzu walked the other couple out when Marik started to sway.

"Marik!" Elecktra called as he blacked out.

* * *

Me: MWHAHAHAH! CLIFFIE ^_^

Marik: Oh thanks.

E: You're really nice.

Me: I know ^_^ Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle for reviewing! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Aww, man this chapter was depressing.

E: It was.

Me: Sorry E, it was bond to happen.

E: -.-

Me: Anyways, Here's the next chapter. As always I don't own Yugioh, just E and Amba. Happy reading!

* * *

"How is he?" Anzu asked as Hiro walked out of the spare bedroom.

"He's fine physically, but mentally is a different story." Bakura looked into the room to see Elecktra at his bedside as Marik slept.

"What do you mean by that Hiro?" Anzu asked and Hiro sighed, running a hand though his hair.

"It's weird, his dreams are like flashbacks from his past. He said something about demons." Bakura glanced at Anzu. Hiro didn't know about Marik's past. Even though, the scars on Marik's back was one of the reason's why he hated having to be examined.

"Did Marik have problems growing up?" Hiro asked and Bakura glanced at Anzu then into the room.

"Problems don't even BEGIN to cover it." He muttered.

* * *

Marik groaned as he sat up. Marik blinked as he could barely make out Elecktra's form in the dark room.

"Hey."

"Hi." He croaked as he shifted.

"Amba's not going to like this, having to stay away from us."

"She'll be okay." Marik took her hand into his. "She's strong like we are, and after this, she'll understand if was for her own safety. Elecktra bowed her head.

"Besides, Bakura and Anzu are family to her, their family to us."

"I know, but-" She sighed. "This is going the hardest I've ever had to do."

"I realize that, you have to let grow, she wouldn't stay a little girl forever. She's going have to figure somethings out on her own." Elecktra sighed again.

"I don't want her, feel how I felt. I never had parents to guide, I want to be there for her." Marik pulled her farther onto the bed and gently brushed her hair from her face.

"I want to be there too, but you and I both know, we won't always be there for her." Elecktra rested her head on his chest and Marik cradled her head.

"We have to let grow on her own."

* * *

It was a quiet walk back to their house. Elecktra felt like she was betraying Amba, but she continued to remind herself that this was for her own safety. They unlocked the door and strode inside and waited for Amba to come home from school. When she opened the door with a smile on her face, it brought a small smile to Elecktra's face.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Elecktra asked, helping her out of her coat

"Great!" Amba smiled. She frowned when she sensed something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Elecktra sighed. She glanced back to see that Marik hadn't woken up yet.

"Listen Amba, this is important." She whispered hurriedly.

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to your room and pack your things."

"Why?"

"Daddy and I have somethings we need to deal with. You're going to be staying with Rin and Akio for a while."

"How long?" Amba asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"I don't know, sweetie, this is for your own good. Daddy and I love you, very much." Amba didn't understand what was happening, but she listened to what her mother told her. She quietly dashed to her room and packed up her cloths, she snatched her teddy bear that she got on her fourth birthday and dashed out of the room with her suitcase, making sure it didn't clatter as she ran passed the master bedroom. Elecktra was standing in the kitchen with Amba's schoolbag in hand and her fist clenched. Elecktra placed Amba's bag on her back and her fist opened to reveal a small silver amulet. It was a ring with coils wrapped around the bottom.

"This a shen amulet. It means eternal." Elecktra explained as she draped it over her daughter's head.

"Good things like love, will always be eternal, never forget that." Amba nodded and looked over Elecktra's shoulder to see Marik walk out of his room.

"Is she ready?" Elecktra nodded as she stood.

"Yea, ready as she'll ever be."

Amba sniffled as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Daddy, I don't want to go!" She cried as she threw herself at her father. Who picked her up.

"I know, but this is for your own good." Marik gently brushed the tears that were beginning to fall.

"You'll understand someday." He kissed her head and the three of them walked down to Anzu's dance studio where they waited for them.

* * *

Anzu sighed as Amba hugged her parents goodbye. Neither of them knew how long they were going keep Amba away, but they just knew that it was going to be some time before she was going to come home again. She felt sorry for the both her friends and their daughter. She couldn't possibly imagine how hard it was, especially for Elecktra.

"Mommy, I don't want you and Daddy to go." Amba cried into Elecktra's shoulder.

"I know," Elecktra said putting Amba down on the ground.

"But never take off the amulet I gave you." Elecktra gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and cupped her small face.

"Our love for you is, and always will be eternal, Amba. Never, ever forget that. Okay?" Amba nodded and Elecktra kissed her forehead and started to walk off. Anzu saw her friend's fists clench at her sides as she and Marik walked down the street. Anzu ran up to Amba and began to comfort her as Bakura carried her stuff into the house

* * *

Me: Yea, depressing.

E: It was, poor Amba.

Me: I know. But the next will be better, hopefully.

E: Yea, Hopefully.

Me: Anyway, thanks to Blood Thristy Angle and the Guest that reviewed. I am always happy to get reviews and constricive crisism. Until next time, TTFN!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back!

E: Oh fun.

Me: Don't be sarcastic with me, E

E: :P

Me: Anyways this a little while after the last chapter. Sorry this was so short.

Amba: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own Yugioh, just me and my mommy.

E: She also thanks Blood Thirsty Angle for her support.

Me: Yep, Happy reading!

* * *

Marik sighed as he listened to the sobs coming from their bedroom. Elecktra had barely talked or eaten since they left Amba with Bakura and Anzu. It was tearing Elecktra up inside and she didn't try to hide it. Marik sighed again, touching the gold choker that was around his neck. The intense headaches had mostly gone down and so did the nightmares, but he was still a little paranoid. He walked up to the door and poked his head inside. Elecktra was staring out the window as the moon's light washed over her and the room. Marik noticed glistening tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand clenched in a fist on the windowsill.

"Elecktra?" She didn't answer. She just stared out the window with a faraway look in her eyes. Marik sighed though his nose and slowly walked up to her.

"Listen, I know you're upset but I know she'll understand."

Elecktra leaned her head against the window pane.

"I feel like I betrayed me own daughter." Marik wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know," He whispered in her ear. "But you realize this is probably what your parents felt like everyday." Elecktra glanced over at him.

"I never thought of it that way." Marik lifted his head off her shoulder. He offered a little smile.

"They must have felt like we do now when they passed away." Elecktra turned from the window and pushed Marik playfully.

"I didn't know I was married to a poet." She tensed and Marik smirked. He gently kissed her nose, earning a light chuckle from her.

"You're married to more then a poet." He whispered as he began to lightly nip and suckle on her neck. The pair lay down on the bed, kissing each other as the night carried on without them.

* * *

Amba stared out the window of the spare bedroom, fingering the pendant that her mother had given her. Shen, she had called it. It felt so strange, not having her parents around. Amba hugged her knees with one arm while her fingers of her other hand fingered the amulet thoughtfully.

'I hope you guys are alright.'

* * *

It was pasted midnight, and Elecktra and Marik were sleeping soundlessly in their bedroom. Marik moaned slightly in his sleep as his yami chuckled in his mind.

_ 'Time to wake up, my host.'_

_'What?'_

_ 'It's time I took back what should have been mine.'_

_ 'What?! No!'_

Marik shot up and clutched his head, trying to keep his yami down. Elecktra woke up and saw Marik in distress.

"Marik, don't give up. Fight for Amba. Fight for me."

"I will." He managed before growling and clutching his head tighter. His hand took flight and sent Elecktra off the bed and reeling. Elecktra wiped the few droplets of blood from her cheek as she sat up. A twisted chuckle filled the air and Elecktra wished with all her might that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"M-Marik?" She stuttered. All her courage fled when she saw all to familiar sandy blonde spikes.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." Goosebumps appeared on her arms and chills ran up her spine as she whispered his name.

"Yami Marik."

* * *

Me: Yami Marik has appeared!

E: Oh joy.

Marik: Hey! Don't hurt E!

Me: I'm no that mean Marik.

Marik: -.-

Me: Anyways, thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle again for her support. TTFN!


	5. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_ "M-Marik?" She stuttered. All her courage fled when she saw all to familiar sandy blonde spikes._

_ "I'm afraid not, my dear." Goosebumps appeared on her arms and chills ran up her spine as whispered his name._

_ "Yami Marik."_

* * *

Elecktra stared up at the man that she had almost complete fear for. Yami Marik grinned when he saw she was staring up at him with complete fear in her eyes.

"Hello Elecktra, you look happy to see me again." His grin broadened when an angry look replaced the one of fear.

"I can't say that I am, Yami Marik." Yami Marik chuckled in amusement at the magician's attempt to be brave. He had to admit, she was a fighter, a girl with a spirit. He moved closer and she backed up until her back hit the nightstand. That look, the one of complete and utter helplessness flashed across her face. He leaned forward, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"You should have picked me." Yami Marik licked her cheek, his tongue picking up the coppery blood that was on a thin line, running down her cheek. He inwardly grinned when she felt her wince.

"My power is far more-"

"I don't need your power." She hissed. "Marik is all I need." Yami Marik pulled back a little bit.

"Marik is in no shape to help you."

"Who ever said I need help?" Yami Marik was about to answer when she kneed him in the gut. Elecktra scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room with him on her tail.

* * *

Amba, Rin and Akio were playing cards on the living room floor, while Anzu and Bakura were in the kitchen making dinner for the five of them. Akio turned to Amba.

"Do you have any sixes?" Amba shook her head, a smile finding a why on her lips.

"Nope, go fish."

Akio frowned and drew from the pile. Amba looked at Rin.

"Rin, do you have any tens?" Amba frowned when Rin didn't answer. Rin had a blank look on her face. Amba and Akio glanced at each other. They both knew that Rin was seeing a vision when she got that look on her face. Rin snapped out of it.

"What?"

Amba and Akio abandoned their cards.

"What did you see?" Amba asked.

"I saw Elecktra, being by someone."

"Who?" Akio asked.

"I'm not sure, it looked like Uncle Marik, but not." Amba looked at Akio confused.

"What do you mean, Rin?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know, Amba. His hair blonde, but spiky."

"Like Yugi's?" She asked with a eyebrow raised. Rin shook her head.

"It was in random directions." They looked at each other in confusion.

"We should tell your parents." Amba volunteered and the twins nodded. They stood and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Elecktra grunted as Yami Marik pounded on the door of the closet she had taken cover in. The door jolted and she gritted her teeth as she pushed with all her might to keep in shut.

"Open up!"

"Hell no!" She grunted again as the door jolted again. She flinched when she heard a griding sound. The door jolted again and she squeaked. Then everything was still and quiet. Then was a thump outside the door and Elecktra held her breath.

"E! It's okay to come out." Marik's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Marik?" She asked, peeking out from the crack in the doorway. She opened the door a little bit and saw Marik on the other side, looking worriedly at the door. She spotted the rod lying on the floor. She opened the door and sighed in relief. Marik smiled and opened his arms which she gladly ran into. E smiled into his chest as he ran a hand though her thick hair.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm okay." She looked up at him and smiled. She chuckled as he stoked her cheek.

"I'm glad..." And he lay a gentle kiss on her nose.

* * *

Inside Marik's mind, Yami Marik scowled as he watched Elecktra and Marik embrace. He growled when he kissed her on the nose.

"Dam, I'm not strong enough to stay in control for very long." He mused. "Even if I do get strong enough, I can't do anything with that magician in the way." The frown on his face turned into a crafty smirk.

"No matter. I'll undo her when the time's right." He chuckled as he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Me: I'm back!

E: Don't mind her, she's lost her mind.

Me: Oh, Thanks E.

E: Yep ^-^

Me: Anyways, sorry this was such a late update, I had a crazy week and a little bit of a block. Sometimes, I really hate my muse. But Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and the other person for reviewing. I heart reviewers very much. ^-^

E: See you next chapter!

Me: TTFN!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Oh Ma goodness! It's been what? Almost a year since this has been updated? Oh man, I am really sorry!

E: She lost her muse for a little bit.

Me: I did! But now she's back. ^^" Anyways I don't own Yugioh, just E and Amba.

* * *

"Please?" Amba begged Anzu. Yesterday, Bakura had called the Merane house to see if everything was okay, and it when to voicemail. Amba was being to worry.

"Amba, your mom and dad would want you to stay here. They'll give us a sigh if they are okay."

Amba didn't look convinced, but trotted off with Rin and Akio, who were going to walk to school. Anzu sighed. Bakura looked over at his wife.

"Anzu, you were right to tell her to wait." He muttered. Anzu blew a tuff of chocolate hair out of her face and turned.

"I'm worried about them also."

"Awe, they'll be fine. The magician can take care of herself, can't she?" Anzu thought.

"True, but-"

"Then you don't have to worry." Anzu made a face. She sighed but listened to him. Deep down, she hoped that they were okay.

* * *

"So he managed to come out?" Marik asked slowly and Elecktra nodded. After comforting her all last night, she told him that Yami Marik had appeared.

"Did he give you any clue to what he wanted?" Marik asked and Elecktra shook her head.

"None what so ever, what about you?"

"He told me before he took over that he was going to take back what was supposed to be his."

Elecktra swallowed.

"Meaning me." Marik's head fell.

"See? This is way I wanted you and Amba to stay away. He's going to kill you."

"No." Elecktra stubbornly said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Marik looked up and she was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"Elecktra, I don't want to see you get hurt. If you did, I wouldn't be able to let myself live it down." Elecktra touched his cheeks.

"Marik, you don't have to worry about me. I've had to deal with things like this for as long as I can remember, I've had to fight." Marik sighed.

"Elecktra, you don't stand a chance against him." Elecktra sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine Marik, really." Marik wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm still worried about you, E."

"Ah you worry to much."

Marik yawned and Elecktra chuckled. Kissing his forehead, she told him to try and sleep, which he gladly complied to. Elecktra got up and dressed herself. She quickly ate and took off towards the game shop.

* * *

Yugi had been tending to the shop when Elecktra walked in. Yugi smiled when he saw the magician walk in.

"Hi Elecktra!" She smiled at the young man.

"Hi Yugi, is Yami around?" Yugi nodded. He poked his head into the door in the back and called up the stairs.

"Yami! Elecktra's here to see you!" Elecktra couldn't help but snicker. She always thought that Yami and Yugi were almost like brothers. Yami came down and offered a smile at the magician.

"Hello Elecktra, what brings you here?"

Elecktra frowned and started to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Well, it's about Marik." Yami frowned as she went on to tell him about how Marik's yami was starting to stir again.

"Can you help him?" She asked and Yami shook his head.

"I'm sorry Elecktra. Yami Marik wouldn't stay fully down if I do anything. Only Marik can truly defeat him." Elecktra frowned.

"What can I do then?" She asked.

"Try to make him feel calm and secure. Marik's dark half is only as powerful as Marik thinks. He can't let his darker emotions take control, it's what feeds Yami Marik's power." Elecktra thought then nodded.

"Okay, I think I understand."

"But be careful, Elecktra." Yami warned. "Yami Marik can get out of control and remember how he attacked you on the Battlecity blimp?"

"I remember that all too well, Yami. Believe me," Elecktra said. "What bothers me though, is what he said to Marik before he took over yesterday."

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"It's time to take back what was supposed to be mine." Yami pondered what she told him.

"I'm not sure what to make to make of that, Elecktra." Yami said and Elecktra shrugged.

"It makes me uneasy thinking about it." She muttered, but she shook her head.

"Thanks for the advice, Pharaoh." She smiled.

"Be careful and good luck!" Yami called as she waved and left the shop.

* * *

Marik found himself standing on a black stone plain. Darkness and black was nothing to see for miles and miles. Marik turned in a full circle, wondering how he managed to get there.

"It is pointless trying to fight, you know." Marik whirled on his heel when he heard the voice but he didn't see anything but black.

"The magician is trying very hard to resist, and so are you."

"That's because you're threatening my family." Marik retorted and his yami chuckled as he emerged from the black.

"Is that so? What about back in Battle City when Odion was at risk, Hm? You were so weak, you couldn't even defend your own siblings."

"Shut up!" Marik tried to hit his dark side, but Yami Marik sidestepped and hit him in the back. Marik groaned when he connected with the hard ground. Yami Marik laughed cruelly as he placed a foot on his light's back.

"No, I don't think you're fighting to defend your family, you're fighting because you're afraid Elecktra will pick me over you."

"Elecktra would never do that." Marik replied in confidence.

"Oh really? How are you so sure?"

"Because, I know Elecktra. She cares about me."

Yami Marik snorted.

"Please, she pushes you away. She could care less about what could happen to you." Marik twisted and his darker half fell on his behind.

"She pushes the people she cares about away because she is afraid to see them killed. She knows about the power she has, and the dangers it presents, but that doesn't stop her from trying to use her powers to help." Yami Marik growled as he stood. He glanced off in the distance.

"You're being summoned back to the outside, just remember, my host, that I will prove you wrong about your little theory." Marik smirked.

"Good luck with that." Then Marik left the black plain.

* * *

Marik sat up as he heard the door open and close.

"Marik! I'm back." Elecktra came into the room and got tackled into a hug.

"Oof!" She gave him a look.

"Down boy." Marik chuckled as he pulled away from her.

"So I'm a puppy now?" Elecktra grinned.

"Yep." Marik kissed her cheek and she playfully pushed him.

"Oh, quit that."

"Quit what?" He innocently asked and Elecktra rolled her eyes. She started to walk off when Marik put his arms around her waist.

"Really?" She shoot him a look and Marik chuckled again as he kissed her neck.

"Marik, cut it out." Marik chuckled. Elecktra twisted out of Marik's arms and pushed him down on the bed.

"E!" Marik called. Elecktra laughed as she ran out of the room with Marik on her tail.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Okay, This is a really short chapter and I am really mean because I left you guys on a FREAKING CLIFFIE! *Evil face* XD I know, but the next one will be longer. Hopefully. Disclaimer is the same, Enjoy!

* * *

The phone started to ring and Elecktra answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mommy!" Amba's voice came from the other end. Elecktra smiled.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you and Daddy?"

"I'm good, and Daddy's nightmares aren't as bad as they were before."

"That's good." Marik came walking in and mouthed the words: "Who is it?" Elecktra covered the speaker with her hand.

"It's Amba." She whispered.

"Hey Amba, do you want to talk to Daddy?" Marik grinned as Elecktra handed him the phone.

"Hey Amba." He greeted.

"Hi Daddy! I heard that your nightmares are gone."

"Well, they're mostly gone." Marik corrected.

"Oh," Amba said. "Does this mean that I can come home soon?" Marik glanced at E, who sadly shook her head. Elecktra had held back what Yami had told her at the game shop. She thought that it would be better if Marik didn't know about it.

"Sorry Amba, you're just going to have to wait a little longer."

"But Daddy..."

"No buts, Amba. This is important." Marik sternly said. He was quiet for a moment.

"Listen Amba, we love you, and don't take off that pendant your mom gave you, okay?"

"Okay, we'll talk again tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, Bye Amba. Love you too." With that, Marik hung up the phone.

"She's still home-sick." Elecktra sighed sadly.

"I know she is, and I don't blame her."

"You don't?" Elecktra shook her head.

"No, I've had my moments when I missed home, the actual home I had." Marik pulled the woman close.

"As to be expected, I guess." Elecktra rested her head on Marik's shoulder.

"I guess."

The couple stood in silence for a moment when Marik tensed.

"Marik? You alright?" Elecktra asked. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw that his eyes were wide and filled with pain. Elecktra placed her hands on the sides of her husband's face.

"Marik, Listen to me. You can fight him. You mustn't let him win, not again..." She gasped when Marik pushed her away and he grabbed fist fulls of hair.

"Marik!" Elecktra went to place a hand on his shoulder but he turned away.

"Stay back!" Marik fell to his knees.

_'LET ME OUT!'_ Yami Marik's voice screamed in Marik's mind but he resisted.

_'N-No! I wouldn't let you harm her! Not again.'_

_ 'Pathetic host, your little mind is no match for my shadow magic.'_

_ 'No! Don't!'_

Marik let out a scream as a wave of intense agony engulfed his body. He faintly registered Elecktra's voice calling out to him. A scream, then black.


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Okay this one was really short, and this has the SECOND encounter with Yami Marik.

E: Geez, you're not giving me a break.

Me: Nope, anyways I don't own Yugioh, just E and Amba. Happy reading!

* * *

Fear was coursing to no end though her veins as she watched Marik kneel, grasping fist-fulls of his hair. His hair started to form itself into spikes going in random directions. A scream was ripped from Elecktra's throat as HE stood up. Yami Marik. Surprisingly fast, Yami Marik covered her mouth with one hand and grasped her arm with the other.

"Shhh." He hissed though clenched teeth. Elecktra winced at how cold his hands were. They were colder then ice. She struggled to free herself but her attempts only irritated him.

"Stop struggling, it isn't going to help you, Elecktra." Elecktra glared at him. The next thing she knew, Yami Marik had her over his shoulder and was carrying her to the bedroom.

"Put me down!" She yelled, beating her fists against his back and kicking her legs. One of his hands kept her in place and he growled in annoyance. He opened the door to the bedroom and tossed her none to gently on the bed. She grunted when she hit the bed and glared at the man blocking her way to escape.

"You fighting is proving to be very irritating, Elecktra." He leaned forward so his face was barely a few inches away from hers.

"What do you see in him that you don't she in me?" Her answer was her spitting in his face. Yami Marik growled as he wiped the saliva from his cheek.

"Fine." He called up shadow bindings that wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles. Elecktra yelped and struggled as they pinned her down. Yami Marik smirked as his eyes fell to Marik's bedside table.

"He was a fool to think he could hide it from me." He whispered as he strode over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, revealing the rod. Yami Marik picked the short specter up and out of the drawer with a smirk on his face.

"You know Elecktra, You look so much more beautiful tied down like that."

"Bastard." She replied though clenched teeth. Yami Marik chuckled in amusement.

"I see why Marik loves you so much, you can stand alone." She sharply inhaled when he pressed the rod against her neck.

"Marik..." She murmured and Yami Marik scowled. He grasped her neck, cutting off her air.

"Marik...Can't... Help...You." He spoke slowly and with each word, he squeezed her neck, making it harder for her to intake air. Elecktra started to cough up blood.

_ 'STOP IT!'_ Yami Marik growled.

'Damn he regained consciousness.' His hand started to shake as he pulled away from Elecktra. The rod slipped from his hand and fell on the floor. Yami Marik screamed as Marik forced him back down again. The shadow binds that were pinning Elecktra dissolved. Elecktra gasped as she tried to recover the loss of oxygen.

"Oh gods, Elecktra!" Marik ran up to the bed and helped her sit up.

"You okay?" Marik placed a hand on her back to support her.

"I'm fine, really." But just as she said that, she started to cough up blood.

"You're not fine, E. I should take you to a hospital." Elecktra shook her head.

"No, you don't need to do that." Elecktra looked up at him.

"I'm fine." Marik sighed.

"You know you're not superhuman."

"I know." Marik hugged her close.

"I was really afraid that I lost you, E." Elecktra's hand gripped Marik's shirt. They sat on the bed with Marik just holding E like if he let go, he would lose her forever.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Okay, I'm not a big fan for this one. I liked that fact that E smacked Bakura on the head.

E: I love doing that!

Me: Anyways, I only own E and Amba. Happy reading! Oh and thanks to the readers who took the time to review!

* * *

The knock on the door surprised Elecktra. Elecktra walked out of the kitchen and answered the door to find Anzu, Bakura, the twins and Amba standing on the other side. Elecktra was attacked by Amba into a tackle hug.

"Mommy!" Elecktra picked her and smiled at her friends.

"Come on in, I was making lunch." The family of four stepped into the house.

"I'll help you, E." Anzu volunteered.

"Thanks Anzu." Elecktra smiled. Marik yawned as he walked into the room.

"Hey Binky boy!" Bakura smirked, which earned a glare from Marik. Elecktra chuckled and Amba run up to her father.

"Daddy!" Marik's face brightened as he picked her up and spun her in the air.

"Hey kiddo!" He said as he gave her a hug. Elecktra smiled at the sight. She was glad that Marik was happy again. They both had been down for the last few days. Elecktra was starting to miss seeing her husband's crooked smile. Marik sat on the couch with Amba on his lap.

"So, what have you two been doing the last little while?" Bakura asked. Marik gave him a look.

"You really want to know?" Marik glanced over to see E's form lingering by the door of the kitchen.

"Well, that depends." Bakura shrugged.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Bakura groaned rubbing his head. Elecktra was standing behind him with her staff in hand.

"That's for me and Marik to know, Bakura. So quit being a pervert." Marik chuckled as Bakura shot a dirty look at the magician.

"Were you waiting for that, Elecktra?" Anzu asked as she leaned on the door frame.

"Yep, because I know them both." She said grinning. Anzu and Marik laughed as Bakura shoot dirty looks at E. E smirked and sent her staff away and walked back into the kitchen with Anzu.

"How are you and Marik doing, E?" Anzu asked and Elecktra shrugged.

"It's been okay I guess. I think Marik's afraid though." Anzu gave her friend a funny look.

"Afraid how?" Elecktra went on to tell her about the last encounter with Marik's dark half. Anzu frowned.

"Maybe seeing you guys wasn't a good idea." Anzu said but Elecktra shook her head.

"Anzu, that was two days ago. Besides, this is the first time I'd seen Marik smile since this whole thing started."

"Really?"

"Yea, I think that he's taking it harder then I am, but is refusing to show it." Anzu smirked.

"He's as stubborn as you are." Elecktra frowned.

"Yea, definitively."

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to stop him?" Elecktra sighed.

"I don't know. When I spoke with Yami, he told me that only Marik can truly keep his dark half at bay."

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME!?" Bakura's voice came from the other room. The woman looked at each other and dashed into the living room to find Marik on the ground, twisting in agony. The twins were clinging to Bakura's legs and Amba was watching with wide eyes. Elecktra's hand closed around her staff and held it up in defense.

"Anzu, get the kids to hide, now!" Elecktra told her friend and she nodded.

"Come on you three." She gently picked up Amba and the four of them dashed up the stairs to the second level. Elecktra glanced at Bakura.

"I hope you remember what I taught you when we sparred, Bakura." Bakura grunted and looked down at Marik. Marik pulled himself up and locked eyes with Elecktra. She swallowed when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"E, run. I'm not strong enough to hold him down anymore."

"Marik-"

"Run!" Marik let out a cry as he began to change.

"Magician, I would take his advice." Bakura said and Elecktra swallowed again. Then they fled. Yami Marik stood with a smile on his face.

"Oh this will be fun..."


	10. Chapter 9

Me: ANNNNDDD I'M BACK! :D

E: Right, good to see that you're alive.

Me: Yea, isn't it awesome?

E: *Rolls eyes*

Me: Anyways, Thanks to Blood Thirsty Angle and OtakunessandGamer for reviewing, Internet cookies for the both of you! *Random box of rainbow cookies appears* Cause I'm that awesome.

E: If you haven't noticed, she's in a very odd mood.

Me: When am I not?

E: On the bad days when you're depressed.

Me: Right, anyways, the disclaimer is the same as always, and this is the epic fight chapter! And just so no one is confused:

"Talking"

'Bakura talking to Marik via mindlink' (Don't ask, I figured that since Bakura could talk to Marik in Battlecity, I figured that they had a Mindlink.)

_'Marik talking to Bakura via mindlink'_

"Yami Marik talking to Marik" (Because Yami Marik doesn't need just a mindlink to make Marik's life hell.)

So Enjoy and Happy Readings!

* * *

"Any bright ideas, Bakura?" Elecktra asked as they both dashed though the back streets of Domino.

"For one, don't get yourself killed by the raging psychopath that's behind us." Elecktra glared at the thief.

"Thanks for the tip," She said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Yes, Move." Elecktra jumped as a blast of shadow magic hit the pavement that her foot was a moment ago. Evil laughter echoed off the walls.

"Running isn't going to help you escape, as much as you like to believe it." Elecktra's eyes scanned the darkness when movement from above caught her attention.

"Move!" Elecktra rolled and Bakura rolled in the opposite direction as Yami Marik hopped down from the roof of a building. Elecktra's eyes widened when she spotted the rod in his hand.

"How...?" She muttered and Yami Marik let out a cruel laugh.

"Did you really think that you could hide it from me?" Elecktra stood.

"You demon!" She ran up to Yami Marik, swinging her staff. Yami Marik dodged and blocked each angry swing by Elecktra's staff. He called up his Shadow magic and tried to attack her but she jumped out of the way and countered with a spell of her own. With a yell, Elecktra swung her staff and it locked with the wings of the rod.

"You really are becoming a pain." Yami Marik growled. Suddenly, Elecktra's staff snapped in two under the force. Yami Marik took it as a window and closed his hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Hey!" Yami Marik looked over to see Bakura begin to fire blasts of Shadow magic at him. Yami Marik growled. He tossed Elecktra to the ground and turned to Bakura.

"Come and get me." He taunted. Yami Marik growled and started to fight with Bakura. Bakura did mostly dodging and block. Yami Marik was getting irritated.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked. His answer was a solid punch to his nose.

"No, I'm just getting started." Elecktra had ducked into a darker part of the alley and was watching with narrowed eyes. What she didn't know was there were Shadow binds forming behind her. Soon Yami Marik was on the ground on his behind and Bakura was standing over him with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Looks like I won." Yami Marik gave a laugh to that.

"Guess again thief." Bakura frowned and a scream made him look up. Elecktra was hovering off the ground in black binds that wrapped around her wrists. A bind was holding her head up by around her neck. Yami Marik stood.

"Make any sudden movements, and the magician will die." The look in Elecktra's eyes made Bakura hesitate. He, for the first time since they were teens, saw fear in her eyes. Out of all of her friends, she was the one that feared Yami Marik the most, because she knew full-well what he was capable of. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

_'Bakura!' _He frowned when he heard Marik's voice in his head, the Hikani Marik.

_'You have to help E!'_

'I'm trying to but your yami is making it very difficult.' Bakura could see Marik's ghastly form behind his dark side. He looked completely drained, like he did in BattleCity.

_'Can't you do anything useful?'_ Bakura asked annoyed and Marik shook his head.

_'He's holding me down with his Shadow magic, I can't break though.'_ Bakura heard sorrow in the Egyptians voice. Elecktra let out a strained cry as the bind around her neck tightened. Bakura snapped out of it and clenched his teeth.

"Marik snap out of it!" Yami Marik growled.

"Marik is dead!" Bakura barely dodged the blast that he fired. It chipped the wall. Yami Marik turned to Elecktra who was turning her head. The eye on his forehead glowed as he pointed the rod at E.

"You'll join him next, Elecktra!" The binding around her neck tightened and she yelped as it became harder to breathe.

_'ELECKTRA!'_ Bakura heard Marik scream from the Shadow Realm. She gazed off and before her head fell forward, she whispered Marik's name. The bindings fell and her body fell front first on the concrete.

"She's dead, the poor thing." Bakura couldn't believe it. Sure, he and Elecktra had their differences, but even he had to admit she was different from any person he had ever met. Yami Marik turned to Bakura with a twisted smirk plastered on his face.

"Well thief, she put up a fair fight, but her fighting wasn't enough. Now, where is their daughter?"

"You lay as much as a finger on that girl, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Bakura threatened and Yami Marik laughed.

"Did you not just see what happened to the magician? Your powers and my powers are one in the same." It was Bakura's turned to chuckle.

"My powers are nothing like yours, but I wasn't kidding, that girl never did anything."

"She was the offspring of that magician's and my host's relationship, she is a pest that needs to be erased."

_ 'You harm my daughter, I'll kill you!'_ Bakura heard Marik growl. He sounded brave, but Bakura knew that he was afraid. He had seen with his own eyes what his dark side is capable of.

"You're in no place to make threats, Marik. You really need to learn how to shut up!" Bakura frowned as he saw Marik be engulfed by purple flames like he did in Battlecity.

"Marik!" Bakura called but he couldn't contact him. Yami Marik laughed and started to walk towards the thief.

"Now step aside, Bakura." Bakura smirked.

"You still need to knock me down." Bakura punched the other yami in the nose, making him step back, holding his nose like a girl. He lowered his hand to reveal the small stream of blood that dripping from his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he took a swing at Bakura, who smirked as he dodged.

"You ready fight like a girl." Bakura taunted, dodging another angry swing. Bakura dodged and handed three solid punches to Yami Marik's gut and jaw. Yami Marik placed a hand on the wall of the alley. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Bakura silently counted to three as another rumble of thunder cracked.

'Marik, now is your chance.' Marik didn't reply. Bakura failed to see the fist that punched him in the face from Marik's dark half. Bakura shook his head as his vision shook.

"Didn't see that one coming didn't you thief?" Bakura chuckled, amused.

"You get a lucky shot and you're already think you've won? You're as bad as Kaiba." Yami Marik landed a solid punch in Bakura's gut and sent him to the ground. Bakura grunted an pain as the other yami placed a foot on his chest.

"You give up yet, you stubborn bastard?" He asked smoothly. Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura could see a small purple flame burning in mid-air by Elecktra's fallen form. It flickered, but it started to glow brighter. Keeping a foot on Bakura's chest, Yami Marik turned to see the flame take form of Marik.

_'You may be my dark side, Yami Marik, but you've done harm to the people I love.'_

"You still have hope in that pathetic little heart of yours? Well I'll change that." Yami Marik turned fully and lifted the rod.

_'Go back to the shadows where you came from! This body is mine and mine alone!' _

"What?!" Yami Marik exclaimed as a deep purple flame that was around Marik engulfed him. He screamed and Bakura looked away as a bright glowed. When he looked up again to see Marik standing in Yami Marik's place, panting.

"Marik? Did you just...?"

"Kill my yami? Yes and no, but I sent him very deep into the Shadow Realm, so it's going to be a long time before he comes back." Marik offered a hand to him and he took it. Marik grunted as he pulled him up.

"Marik, look." Bakura pointed at Elecktra's limp form and Marik's eyes widened.

"Oh Ra, Elecktra!" He dashed up and gently turned her over. Her head flopped hopelessly from side to side and Marik swallowed.

"Gods, I'm sorry E... I let you down." Tears slipped from his eyes as he hugged her body to his chest.

"M-Marik... I can't breathe." Marik pulled away to see Elecktra looking up at him with half closed eyes. Scars and bruises from the battle covered her face.

"I'm kinda dizzy."

"E," Marik hugged her close and she let him.

"I was afraid that I lost you." Rain started to sprinkle on them and Bakura looked up.

"We should get back, before it gets hell out here." Marik picked Elecktra up bridal-style and followed Bakura as they walked back to the house. Elecktra rested her head on his shoulder and didn't say a word as they walked though the back alleys. What was there to say? He had just risked his life for her and he had cried when he thought she was dead. Elecktra started to think about how she used to pull away from them in order to protect them. Marik was stubborn and stayed by her side though everything. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Marik." She whispered to him and he smiled as she buried her face into his shirt.


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Wow this one is short. Anyways, I have nothing to say besides that the disclaimer is the same and I don't own the song. Thanks to Blood thristy angle for being awesome!

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! You two are okay!" Amba exclaimed when she saw her parents and Bakura. Anzu walked up.

"Are you okay, Elecktra?"

"Yea, a little dizzy but I'm okay." Amba crawled onto the couch and hugged her mother. Elecktra gave a smile and petted her hair, wrapping an arm protectively around her. Anzu smiled at the sight.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Elecktra," She turned to Marik who was looking down on the sight of his wife and daughter.

"You too Marik." Soon Anzu, Bakura and the twins left, leaving the small family alone. Not long after they left, Amba fell fast asleep. Elecktra kept a hand on her child's head and softly sang.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.

And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true.

Will help your dreams come true."

Marik smiled when Amba yawned and Elecktra kissed her head.

"The lamb lies down, and rests its head, on its mother's downy bed.

Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow and butterfly dreams of a violet rose.

Dreams of a violet rose..."

Elecktra hugged her daughter as she sang the next lines of the soft lullaby. Marik caught himself thinking about how his yami was so close to taking the two most precious things in his life, Elecktra and Amba. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he had lost them both.

"I'll cradle you in my arms tonight, as sun embraces the moonlight.

The clouds will carry us off tonight, our dreams will run deep like the sea.

Our dreams will run deep like the sea..."

A small smile curled Marik's lips as he listened to Elecktra sing. Whenever he heard her singing, he was always the calmest.

"Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved.

And my love shining in you, will help you make your dreams come true.

Will help... Your dreams... Come...True..."

Elecktra kissed the top of her daughter's head and Marik walked up and scooped her up.

"I'll put her to bed." Elecktra nodded and watched husband as he disappeared down the hall with sleeping Amba. Elecktra smiled, but her smile vanished when she started to think about that whole thing with Marik's dark half.

"Hey, I was calling you." Elecktra hummed as Marik sat down on the couch next to her.

"I keep thinking about how he was so close to destroying everything." Elecktra softly said. Marik. Marik grunted and the two sat in silence, when Elecktra broke it.

"Hey Marik?"

"Yea?"

"What would you say to having another baby?" Marik looked at her funny.

"I would love to have another baby, why?" Elecktra got a sheepish look on her face and Marik's eyes widened.

"Oh my Ra, are you serious?" She nodded.

"I placed a charm on myself when you weren't around to protect the child inside of me." Marik placed a hand on her stomach.

"That's my girl." Marik kissed her neck and they touched noses.


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Last chapter! I am so happy at the result of this story. I honestly did not think that it would get this much support. **

**E: You are really under confidant **

**Me: Oh shut up E.**

**E: :P**

**Me: Anyways, thanks to Blood Thristy Angle and everyone else who reviewed, followed and added Hidden Demons to their Favorites. Now you get to see E and Marik's son Arek!**

**Arek: Hi!**

**Me: Wait, Arek go back, you aren't supposed to be here until the end.**

**Arek: Fine. *Leaves***

**Me: Anywho, Disclaimer anyone?**

**Yami: Sorceress of the Nile doesn't own the original Yugioh characters. Rin and Akio belong to Blood thristy Angle. Only Elecktra, Arek and Amba are hers and she doesn't claim the song. That belongs to Phil Collins**

**Me: Thanks Yami, have a cookie *Gives Yami a cookie***

**Yami: Thank you. ^^**

**Me: Happy reading!**

* * *

**A few months later...**

Marik was pacing up and down the hospital waiting room as the others sat nearby. Marik had gotten over the fact that Elecktra and Amba were safe from his dark side, but that didn't mean that he liked hospitals. Amba was sitting on Yami's lap and watching her father with confusion.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked and Marik stopped.

"I'm curious to know also, Marik." Yami admitted.

"Even though I got over the fact that my dark half is gone, I still don't like hospitals. Too many unpleasant memories." Bakura chuckled as he started to bounce Akio on his knee.

"You and me both, Marik." Anzu, who was holding Rin smiled.

"Don't worry, Marik. Elecktra's in good hands, she'll be okay." Marik grunted and Yugi nodded.

"Besides, we all know that E is tough." Marik chuckled at that.

"Yea, that's for sure." The nurse walked up with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Ishtar?" Marik nodded and she smiled.

"Your wife is ready to see you." Yami stood and passed Amba off to Marik as they followed the nurse to the recovery room. Sitting on the bed was Elecktra with a worn smile on her face. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was a little baby boy. Amba peered over the bed with a shy look on her face.

"Meet your new baby brother, Amba." Elecktra shifted so her daughter could get a better look.

"He's so cute." Amba bounced with a smile. Marik kissed Elecktra's forehead.

"I can't believe he's ours."

"What are you going to name him?" Yugi asked as he and the others smiled down on the new life that had been born. Elecktra gazed lovingly at the little boy's sleeping face. His small fists peeking out of the blanket.

"Arekisandu." Bakura's face twisted in confusion.

"Why that?" Elecktra looked up and chuckled.

"It means 'Alexander' in Japanese." Marik's eyes brightened.

"And your dad was named Alexander." Elecktra nodded, looking down at her baby again.

"When I was little, I promised that if I had a baby boy, I would name him after my father." Yami smiled.

"That's very sweet, Elecktra." Marik ran his hand gently over Arekisandu's small head.

"Yea, Arekisandu Ishtar. I think it's a good name." Arekisandu started to cry and Elecktra gently started to rock him and sang softly.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright.

Just take my hand, hold it tight." Arekisandu's tiny fingers wrapped around Elecktra's pointer finger.

"I will protect from all around you.

I will be here, don't you cry.

For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us, can't be broken.

I will be here, don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on, now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say.

You'll be in my heart, always..."


End file.
